


Deset tisíc

by Jane87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane87/pseuds/Jane87





	Deset tisíc

Jedna… Dva… Tři… Čtyři…

Harry Potter seděl v zatuchlých sklepních místnostech a počítal. 

Deset… Jedenáct… Dvanáct…

Školní tresty se Snapeem byly vždy utrpením, ale na dnešní večer se Snape vytáhl.

Třicet… Třicet jedna… Třicet dva…

Za co vůbec dostal trest? Za jednu pitomou kytku!

Padesát šest… Padesát sedm… Padesát osm…

Měli hodiny lektvarů, co pro Harryho znamenalo, že se bez odečtení bodů, nebo trestu neobejde.

Sedmdesát osm… Sedmdesát devět… Osmdesát…

Samozřejmě, že měl pravdu. 

Sto…

Připravovali kostirost. Harry se právě chystal vhodit vylisované listy Mandragory, když se nad ním ozval hlas.

Sto padesát… Sto padesát jedna… Sto padesát dva…

„Pottere! Kolik listů Mandragory patří do kostirostu!“

Tři sta… Tři sta jedna… Tři sta dva...

Hlas učitele lektvarů ho natolik vyděsil, že upustil veškeré listy, které držel v ruce.

Pět set… Pět set jedna… Pět set dva…

Obsah jeho kotlíku začal bublat, syčet a po pár chvílích i přetékat.

Tisíc… Tisíc jedna… Tisíc dva…

Snažil se lektvar ještě zachránit, ale všechno co dělal, to ještě zhoršilo.

Dva tisíce… Dva tisíce jedna… Dva tisíce dva…

Najednou jeho kotlík zmizel.

Tři tisíce… Tři tisíce jedna… Tři tisíce dva…

„Za dnešní hodinu máte za T Pottere a trest. V šest hodin u mého kabinetu. Přesně.“

Čtyři tisíce… Čtyři tisíce jedna… Čtyři tisíce dva…

Byl naštvaný a škodolibý smích od Zmijozelů to vůbec nelepšil.

Pět tisíc… Pět tisíc jedna… Pět tisíc dva…

Za minutu šest stál před Snapeovým kabinetem.

Šest tisíc… Šest tisíc jedna… Šest tisíc dva…

Snape ho vyzval dovnitř a zadal mu práci. „Otrháte deset tisíc lístků sedmikrásek! Ani o jednu míň, ani víc!“

Sedm tisíc… Sedm tisíc jedna… Sedm tisíc dva…

Nevěřícně se na něj díval. Deset tisíc?! A to všechno má natrhat za jednu noc?!

Osm tisíc… Osm tisíc jedna… Osm tisíc dva…

Nehádal se, bylo by to ještě horší, Snape by to mohl zvýšit na dvacet tisíc!

Devět tisíc… Devět tisíc jedna… Devět tisíc dva…

Už je skoro půlnoc. Oči se mu klíží a v životě už nechce sedmikrásku ani vidět.

Devět tisíc devět set devadesát… Devět tisíc devět set devadesát jedna… Devět tisíc devět set devadesát dva… 

Zvuk otevíraných dveří, mu dal jasně najevo, že se Snape vrátil a on ještě nebyl hotov.

„Pottere?!“ 

Devět tisíc devět set devadesát pět… 

„Ještě jste neskončil?“ 

Devět tisíc devět set devadesát šest… 

Měl chuť proklít ho, poslat ho někam, ale už se nezmohl ani na to. 

Devět tisíc devět set devadesát sedm…

„Jste kouzelník, víte o tom, že ano?“

Devět tisíc devět set devadesát osm…

Samozřejmě, že je! Co tím zase zamýšlí?!

Devět tisíc devět set devadesát devět…

„Mohl jste použít hůlku. Nikdo Vám to nezakázal.“ Škodolibý úsměv se objevil na Snapeově tváři, když si všiml nenávistného pohledu, kterým ho Harry obdařil, když si uvědomil, že to byla vlastně pravda.

DESET TISÍC.


End file.
